


When Somebody Loves You Back

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [5]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: When Somebody Loves You Back: Teddy Pendergass





	When Somebody Loves You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m preforming in the Hampton Jazz festival this year and my band members and I were fooling around with this hit. Our lead singer has the perfect voice for this. Anyway this just popped in my head.

Emma had dragged Regina from Storybrooke to a place called Hampton, Virginia for a Jazz festival. And though she hated to admit it, Emma had done really well. It was full of music and joy and people bonding over the great sounds. While the event was large, it wasn’t crowded.They had food stands by, which Emma ran to as soon as they arrived. She followed her blonde love to a stand that had some African American women working it. 

 

“Gina, you gotta try this!”

 

“What is it?” She asked eying the meal.

 

“It’s my mom’s famous chili and cornbread” the older of the two women at the front said. 

 

Regina eyed them, the one she had spoken to looked to be in her early twenties and the one standing beside her looked to be in her teens. The young women both smiled.

 

“Go ahead, I know you’ll like it” the younger one said.

 

Regina took the bowl she held out to her. Taking a spoonful, she hummed as she tasted the sweet and spicy meat and vegetables. “Wow!”

 

Emma smiled “Told ya you’d like it.” Emma turned to the young women “Thanks Michelle and Ne’shay.” They smiled and waved.

 

They walked on. “You know them?” Regina asked.

 

“Uh yeah. Their mom was my foster sister for a few years when I lived in Virginia.” Emma continued munching on the cornbread. 

 

**********

 

The couple continued until Emma stopped suddenly “You hear that?”

 

_“Its so good, lovin’ somebody and somebody loves you back.”_

 

Before Regina could answer Emma pulled her to one of the tents and began dancing with her. “I love this song!”

 

“We can build a world of love, a life of joy.”

 

Regina chuckled, “You never told me you like jazz.”

 

They continued to sway to the smooth music as the performer talked over the track. “It’s not jazz, it’s Teddy Pendergass. Ms Gloria would play this while she had us clean every Saturday morning. Along with a bunch of other classics, but this was her favorite.” Emma smiled at the memory.

 

“Was she your foster mom.”

 

“Yup. No nonsense yet sweet.” 

 

They continued the two step that Emma lead. Enjoying each other and the breeze from the bay. Regina knew that she wanted to marry this woman in this moment. She had enjoyed their weekend and she couldn’t wait to get home. She had found someone to share her love with. 

 

_“Said not 70/30, not 60/40. Talking bout a 50/50 love.”_

 

Yup, Regina had found her 50/50 love in the clumsy, bashful, pigheaded woman that swayed to the music with her.


End file.
